Diamond's Heart
by Tchaifoxky
Summary: Who knew that being forced to a band that you hate because of your friends can have some positive affects? Kagome didn't.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

 _ **Diamonds Heart**_

Chapter 1

"GAH! I can't believe you guys are forcing me to that stupid concert!" Kagome, a sixteen year old girl who was quite pretty but hid her appearance whined. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Ayame one of her best friends tried to convince her. "I still can't believe you don't love the band!" Sango said. "I mean, The Shikon Shards are like the hottest bands ever!" "Oh give me a break, they're not even that good. They just look good. Besides, you just want to go so you can see Sapphire in person." "Well he does look good. Just not as good as Onyx." Ayame put in. "Ok Kagome, here you go. You're going to wear this." Ayame gave her a teal ruffled top with thin spaghetti straps, black skinny jeans, a cute leather jacket, high heeled studded boots, a black leather belt, black dangly earrings, a jeweled bracelet, and a silver necklace. "Umm, what is this?" Kagome asked. This was not what she usually wore. She usually just wore shapeless clothes. "This is your outfit for tonight, and hurry up so I can do your hair and makeup." "But, but" Kagome spluttered. "What you thought you were going in your usual shapeless ugly clothing? I think not!" Sango said hotly. "You're going to go wear these clothes and show the world how beautiful you really are." Sango then pushed Kagome into the bathroom.

 _ **At the party**_

All three girls stepped out of the car. Ayame was wearing a cute pink halter dress with a gold belt around the waist, with a black short-sleeved jacket edged with white fur on the collar **(yes she is a wolf demon in this one)** , she had on white high-heeled shoes, iris earings, and an iris necklace. Sango had on a black dress with a red sash around the waist, she had on black high-heeled boots, she wore a pink jacket, she wore gold dangly earrings, and a gold heart-shaped locket.

"Oh my gosh we're here!" Ayame squealed. "Yay." Kagome said less than half-heartedly. "Oh come on Kagome, you could be a little more excited." Sango scolded. Kagome sighed, 'this is going to be a long night' she thought. When they got in, the concert was just about to start. The lights dimmed. Then the lights in a second turned on bright. All the girls screamed well except for Kagome. Unfortunately for her, the girls got a seat in the front. 'Of all the places to be seated, it had to be here.' She thought angrily. "Hello everyone!" a silver haired guy was on the stage. **(I'll leave the outfits to your imagination)** This guy was apparently the leader of the band, they called him Diamond. The black haired guy with the ponytail at the nape of his name was Sapphire, and the guy with the black hair in the high ponytail was apparently Onyx, or at least that's what her friends said. Personally Kagome couldn't care less, but she did have to admit that they were cute. But Kagome didn't care how one looked, it was how they treated others, that's what counted for her.

Then they started to sing. Kagome was ready to go home, but the girls wouldn't let her. "Please can I go home." Kagome begged. "No Kagome, now quit asking, I can't hear with you whining." Then the song ended.

"Ok, which one of you beautiful girls want to come up onto the stage and sing with us?" Diamond yelled. All the girls screamed, all of them wanting to sing. Then one girl caught his eye. She was really pretty, with shiny black hair, and cute clothes that complemented her slim figure. Plus, as a bonus, she looked like she was not enjoying herself. Actually she looked like she was dragged here. Truth was, he didn't really want to bring a screaming maniac fan onto the stage, but his manager forced him to do it. Might as well have fun doing it right? He got off the stage. All the fans started to try to grab onto him. They were screaming to him, trying to get him to pick them. He stepped up to the girl and looked the girl with his famous handsome eyes but hot smirk. "Will you do me the honor of singing with me?" The girl forced herself to smile, "I'd be glad to." Diamond laughed to himself, she clearly was trying hard to do something she might regret later. He led her onto the stage. He gave her a copy of a page that he had. He then signaled his team to play the music. He was going to love how this turned out. **(No I don't own this song, it's Roses are Red by Aqua)**

 _Roses are red and  
Violets are blue  
Honey is sweet,  
But not as sweet as you  
Roses are red and  
Violets are blue. _

_Ad id aid id mud  
Ad id aid id mud _

_Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da _

_Come pick my Roses!_

 _Sweet from the flowers_ He tried to make a move on her, she quietly moved out of the way. _  
Honey from the bees  
I've got a feeling,  
I'm ready to release _

_Roses are red and  
Violets are blue  
Honey is sweet,  
But not as sweet as you. _

_It's invisible but, so touchable_ He was just about to go to her, she went over towards Sapphire. _  
And I can feel it on my body,  
So emotional.  
I'm on a ride, on a ride _

_I'm a passenger.  
I'm a victim of a hot love messenger. _

_Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
The only thing he said was  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da _

_And roses are red.  
Come with me baby,  
Please fulfill my wish _He _  
Show it to me truly,_

 _Show me with a kiss.  
Roses are red and  
Violets are blue  
Honey is sweet, _

_But not as sweet as you.  
It's invisible but, so touchable  
And I can feel it on my body,  
So emotional. _

_I'm on a ride, on a ride  
I'm a passenger.  
I'm a victim of a hot love messenger. _

_Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da _

_The only thing he said was  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
And roses are red. _

_Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da _

_The only thing he said was  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
Ad id aid id mud  
Ad id aid id mud  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da _

_Don't take my roses away!  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da _

_The only thing he said was  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da _he tried again, again she shied away. _  
Dumb di dia di da  
And roses are red. _

_Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da _

_The only thing you said was  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
Dumb di dia di da  
My roses are red. _

_Oooh oooh oooh, yeah!  
Ad id aid id mud  
Ad id aid id mud_

Diamond was dumfounded. He had never suspected her to sing so beautifully, but the thing that astounded him the most was that she sang each lyric perfectly. She had never heard it before it had never come out yet, that was the first time that he sang it in public. That was the first time she heard the notes and read the lyrics, yet she still sung perfectly. He turned off the micro phone, she gave him back her own. "What is your name?" he asked her, putting on his best look that made even the most stubborn girls go wild for him. She simply walked away.

Since when did anyone do that to him? His stunned look turned to interest. She was different, for once he saw someone that didn't get attracted towards his smiles, smirks, or anything else. Oh yes she was interesting.

 **In the hall near the concert room**

"Oh my gosh Kagome, I can't believe you just sang on the same stage as The Shikon Shards!" Ayame squealed. "What's so special about it?" Kagome squealed. "You got to see them up close!" Ayame squealed again. "So do you like them now? I bet you now have a crush on Diamond! You know he could be great to help you get over him!" Kagome gave Sango a glare. "Sango Taijiya! I don't have a crush over Diamond, and I'm so over Hojo!" "Are you sure you don't have a crush on Diamond? I mean he is hot." Sango argued. "Look at the facts, he might be good looking, and I'll give him that he is a good singer, but I don't know him. How can I have a crush on someone I don't even know? I need to know him before I start to like him. Although right now my opinion of him is not good. So far he looks like an arrogant guy who is a little bit of a playboy. Besides, didn't I hear you say that he has a boyfriend?"

Diamond was listening on the whole conversation. 'Maybe she is one of those different ones. Wait! I have a beautiful model girlfriend! I don't need to go and start thinking about other girls. Then the girls voices started to grow faint. Eventually they totally disappeared. 'Oh well, I guess I will just have to figure out who she is. Let's see, her friends name is Sango Taijiya. Well, that's a start. Now all I have to do is find out where her friend goes to school, and walla! I will be able to see her again. As friends though, as friends. **(yeah right, just keep telling yourself that)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diamond's Heart**_

Chapter 2

A scream of rage came from inside the kitchen disrupting the morning calm and quiet. "You're not still on about that are you? I mean we did give you ice cream as an 'I'm sorry' gift." Sango asked. "I'm still going to kill you!" Kagome screamed. **I might as well describe the situation the girls had. You see, all three girls lived together in one house. They never talk about the reason, so I guess that's up to our imagination.** "Hey whasthe matter?" a sleepy Ayame appeared around the corner. "Kagome is still pissed about us forcing her to the concert." Sango was running around the counter trying to get away from Kagome. "Of course I'm still pissed!" "Hey girls, we should be getting ready, not trying to kill each other. Remember we need to take Shippo to school today." "Kagome stopped. "Oh yeah." Then she remembered, "I wish there was something we could do about him being bullied." Sango frowned. "I know, but what is there to do? Anyways let's go." "Sango's right, the best thing we could do for him is to be there for him as often as we can." Ayame added.

"Oh Kagome, I wish you would stop dressing like that." Sango said exasperatedly. "You know Sango, you're starting to sound like my mother." Kagome glared. "Whatever, my mother this." She stuck her tongue out. Causing all three girls to giggle.

"So, remind me again why we are here Diamond." Onyx complained. "You know I think that if we don't want to blow our cover, we should just use our real names. Also we are here because I said so." "You just want to look for that hot girl you sang with at the concert. You do realize that you already have a girlfriend Inuyasha." "Oh shut up Koga." Onyx or Koga scowled back at Inuyasha or Diamond. "Now Inuyasha, I must agree with Koga, you should not cheat on your girlfriend." Inuyasha turned his glare onto Sapphire, "yeah Miroku, you're one to talk." He said sarcastically. "I'm glad you noticed." Miroku responded. This caused Koga to snort with laughter.

"Look at those to." Ayame pointed to three boys. "Yeah, they look new." Sango observed. "Yeah, and they already are popular. Well now we know who to stay away from." Kagome said walking past, barely giving them a glance now. "Yeah," Ayame sighed, "knowing Kagura she'll claim those three all to herself." And she has the power to do it. Kagura was the most popular girl in the high school. So she had the power to back up what she wanted, if you go against it, be prepared! They started to walk to their lockers. "Hey! You three!" all three of them turned around. Ayame and Sango had a surprised look on their faces, Kagome was just annoyed. "What do you need?" She said politely, with a polite smile, but her eyes told differently. Her eyes said 'you better not be wasting my time!'

"Well, we were wondering if you beautiful ladies could help show us to our classes." Miroku asked. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure we would love to" Sango replied. Kagome glared at Sango as if to say, ' _you_ would love to.' Only Inuyasha noticed this though. "Hey, I have to go talk to a teacher before class so I'll see you then." Kagome told Sango and Ayame. She then walked off. Once she was out of hearing distance, Sango turned to the boys.

"I'm sorry about her. She doesn't like to get emotionally close to guys." "Why is that?" Koga asked. "Well, you see, she used to date this boy named Hojo. He told her that she was beautiful and that was the reason he loved her. They had been dating for a while you see. Then the day after his declared reason for love, she was walked to his house to drop his homework off to him, he said he was sick that day. When she walked in, she saw him and another girl making out." Inuyasha made a growling sound in his throat, Koga roared with rage, and Miroku started choking. "What!" they all yelled. "Yeah, you can imagine how Kagome felt. But she was strong; I didn't see her cry once. I admire her. She kept going to school, and she acted like nothing happened. But after that she was never really the same." Ayame added. The bell rang. "Hey, how about you meet us at the huge oak tree for lunch." Ayame suggested as the two girls ran to their class. After the girls turned the corner, "Can that be good for Kagome to keep his emotions in like that?" Miroku asked. The other two were thinking the same exact thing.

 **Check out my profile! Review! Come on you know you want to, come on….. please. Push that button**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Diamond's Heart**_

Chapter 3

After two classes, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame had a free period. They rushed to their special classroom. No one ever used it except them, yes they did have permission. They used it to practice their band. No one heard their songs, no one even knew about it. They just played songs that they had created and had fun. Their instruments were all there and set up. They would record at the school, and then when they went home, they would modify it. "Ok, ready?" Kagome asked. She was the lead singer, Sango played the drums, and Ayame did guitar. They all sang though. **(Waves, dj satomi)**

 _Like a rush on the beach  
At the end of the day  
When the sand is going to be cold under your way  
The season fades  
And you think everything's lost in the waves_

 _Like a spark in your eyes  
So your love will be mine  
When the sky is going to light and shine  
You take my hands  
And I think that time will give me one more chance_

 _Do you remember  
A kiss under the moonlight  
When it was summer  
It was love at first sight  
Can you remember  
Cause I feel the same now  
Until the winter  
Will see blooming this love_

 _Like a dive in the waves  
I am caught in you love  
And I'm flying in the clouds above  
I feel you near  
And I fear no more the winter 'cause you're here_

 _Do you remember  
A kiss under the moonlight  
When it was summer  
It was love at first sight  
Can you remember  
Cause I feel the same now  
Until the winter  
Will see blooming this love_

While the girls were singing and having fun, they didn't notice that three boys were listening. "Wow, they're really good." Miroku commented. "Yeah, totally, whoever is playing the guitar is amazing. You can feel the emotion coming through it. Actually, you can hear so much emotion coming out of all of them. It's almost as though this is a story of their life." Koga added. Inuyasha could only nod his head. He was shocked. He had never before heard such a beautiful voice. Whoever it was was amazing. He wished he could see who were inside the classroom. Unfortunately the window was blocked by black paper, and the door was locked. Then another song struck up. **(Moonlight Shadow)**

 _The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
He passed on, worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

 _Lost in a riddle that Saturday night  
Far away on the other side  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through_

 _The trees that whisper in the evening  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

 _All she saw was a silhouette of a gun  
Far away on the other side  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through_

 _I stay, I pray  
See you in Heaven, far away  
I stay, I pray  
See you in Heaven one day_

 _4 am in the morning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
I watched your vision forming_

Inuyasha couldn't believe his little doggy ears. He could hear the sorrow that filled this song. He didn't know that it was possible for any person, human or demon to feel this way. He saw grieving people, but he never saw, or heard anything like this. Why? Why would she feel like this? What gave her this sorrow? Then another song struck up. **(Castle in the Sky, dj satomi)**

 _There's a place in my mind_

 _No one knows where it hides_

 _And my fantasy is flying_

 _It's a castle in the sky_

 _It's a world of our past_

 _Where the legend still lasts_

 _Where the king wears the crown_

 _But he magic spell is law_

 _Take your sword and shield_

 _There's a battle on the field_

 _You're a knight and you're right_

 _So with dragons now you fight_

 _And my fantasy is flying_

 _It's a castle in the sky_

 _There is nothing out there_

 _These are castles in the air_

 _Fairy tales live in me_

 _Fables coming from my memory_

 _Fantasy is not a crime_

 _Find your castle in the sky_

 _Dam do do datu dum…_

 _You've got the key to the kingdom of the clouds_

 _Open the door_

 _Letting back your doubts_

 _You've got the power to live another childhood_

 _So ride the wind that leads you to the moon cause_

 _Fairy tales live in me_

 _Fables coming from my memory_

 _Fantasy is not a crime_

 _Find your castle in the sky_

 _Dam do do datu dum…_

And then the bell rang. "Oh crap!" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga all screamed, and they raced off to class. About two minutes later, so did the girls. The girls were clueless that anybody was listening to them, and the guys were clueless as to who they were listening to.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Diamond's Heart**_

Chapter 4

A week had passed since The Shikon Shards had found that classroom. And every day they came to listen to the girls' music. Now it was Saturday, and the boys decided to go to their studio. Nobody knew where their studio was surprisingly, but they were grateful. "So, should we try out that new song?" Inuyasha asked. "Well yeah! We worked so hard on it, there is no way that we are going to throw it out!" Kouga growled. **(Anima Libera)**

 _Anima libera,  
ti senti candida,  
lassù nel cielo volerai  
Anima libera,  
sempre mi illumina,  
nel buio dei pensieri miei  
Anima libera,  
sovente è magica,  
sei la speranza dentro me  
Anima libera,  
leggera e unica,  
nel cosmo azzurro brillerai  
E non lasciare che,  
paure inutili,  
nascondano la luce in te  
Io non ti scorderò,  
io ti celebrerò,  
col ritmo di questa canzone_

 _ **Meanwhile**_

The three girls were practicing one of their new songs. **(temptation island Smile dk (modified))**

 _Three girls on the road to become stars  
On the road to travelling far  
On the road to catch the moon in their hands_

 _Three girls on the road to burning hearts  
On the road to shimmering cars  
On the road to catch the moon in their hands_

 _Wild and free, on the road which they never had seen  
Wild and free, come with us and you will see_

 _Temptation islands, in the mood of setting you free  
Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free  
Temptation islands, on the road, come along, you will see  
Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free_

 _Three eyes on the road to visualise  
On the road to memorise  
All the good things that they have in their lives_

 _Three eyes on the way to burning hearts  
On the way to get a new start  
On the way to catch the moon in their hands_

 _Wild and free, on the road which they never had seen  
Wild and free, come with us and you will see_

 _Temptation islands, in the mood of setting you free  
Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free  
Temptation islands, on the road, come along, you will see  
Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free_

 _Temptation islands, in the mood of setting free  
Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free_

 _Temptation islands, in the mood of setting you free  
Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free  
Temptation islands, on the road, come along, you will see  
Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free_

 _Temptation islands, in the mood of setting you free  
Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free  
Temptation islands, on the road, come along, you will see  
Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free_

DING! DONG! The girls ran over to the door to see who it was. It was a man. He had his black hair up in a bun, he had on hot pink lipstick, mascara, and two purple stripes down his eyes as makeup. He wore a dark purple shirt underneath his light purple shirt, as well as a purple scarf around his neck. "Hello, my name is Jakostu. I couldn't help but love your music, it's so amazing! I am going to be your manager and I'll make you three stars!" He exclaimed, his hands were in the air, all dramatic. "ummm, but what if we don't want to?" Kagome asked. "Well then, I suppose I'll just have to tell everyone around you of your beautiful voices. Then you'll become a star anyways." He said seriously, his eyes all dark. The three girls looked at eachother, 'who knew that this guy could act like that?' they all wondered. They all sighed. "Fine, we'll do it." Sango told him. "Great!" the dark look faded, and his happy (slightly gay) look came across his face. **(you know, like the one in the anime when he thinks of Inuyasha)**

"So, let's go to my recording studio. There you can go and record that song you just sang." He motioned the girls to follow him. He led them to a limo. A man stepped out of the car and opened the door for the four. He then drove them to a huge building. Jakostu led the girls up four flights of stairs, and then down the long corridor. He stopped at the door with the number 45.

"Come on in girls, and make yourself comfortable." He opened the door and invited them in. They walked into a fancy room, with marble floors, marble columns, fancy paintings, on the ceiling was gold flakes creating a beautiful picture. All the girls stared in awe. They had never seen a place as grand as this. Jakostu steered them into a room with mics and instruments. "Ok, do your thing." He told them. They looked at the instruments, grabbed some, and started to make music. **(hurry up and save me)**

 _I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks,  
I can't lie  
Oh you got to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view_

 _Show me your colours  
Show me your colours  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)_

 _Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_

 _Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_

 _(Show me your colours  
Show me your colours)_

 _I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts, my mind  
Cause the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a light  
Are you feeling me  
Cuz the way you make  
My break, my shake, my walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking out_

 _Show me your colours  
Show me your colours  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)_

 _Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Hurry hurry up)_

 _Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_

 _My window's opened up  
Tonight I'm crawling out  
Will you be there are you waiting  
Will you be there will you save me_

 _You can save me  
(Save me, save me) I know you can save me  
So just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue_

 _Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_

 _Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_

 _Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_

 _Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you (Save you)  
Save me, save me_

Jakostu stepped out of his recording room and walked into the girls room, clapping. "Well done, well done! I knew you girls were perfect! I'm sure it'll take almost no time at all to turn you into stars! Now about that name… and outfits! Of course you need special outfits!" Ayame, Sango, and Kagome all looked at eachother. 'Oh boy!' they all thought, 'what did we get ourselves into?' 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Oh my gosh, I just bought a new cd! It's by that new totally in band!" "What's the band called?" "It's called the Jewel Cats!" "Oh my gosh, I heard of them, they're songs are so amazing! Although, apparently all of their cds have already sold out at the stores here." "Hey, apparently, they are coming here for a concert!" "Really, I hope the tickets aren't sold out!" As these two girls kept chatting, a young man was listening in on the conversation. "Hmmm, I guess I'll have to check out this new band." With that, he quietly slipped away.

 _ **Scene change**_

"I can't believe our band name is the Jewel Cats!" Kagome complained. "I mean, of all names, you had to pick that one!?" "Yeah, I mean that totally insults my wolf demon blood!" "Why yes I agree, it is a fantastic name." Jakostu put on one of those smiles that said, 'If you keep complaining I'll cut you up into little pieces.' All three girls groaned. Ayame spoke up, "What I can't believe is that we are already becoming quite popular." "Yeah, we've only been a band for what? Like a week?" Sango said.

"Oh yes, also girls, you have a concert in two days. You are to perform the songs on your new album. All three girls sighed. "You know, I'm starting to get kind of tired of all of this stuff. I mean, we still have school and all. How are we supposed to be able to fit both school duties with band duties?" Kagome complained. "Don't worry, I'm making sure that your concerts and recording sessions are only on the weekends." Jakostu reassured them.

 _ **The boys recording room**_

"So, we have a new rival?" Inuyasha had just told them about what he heard this morning. "Yeah, and they are already pretty popular, even though the band just formed a week ago." He informed them. "And you're saying that the group is made up of all girls?" Miroku asked. "Get your mind out of the gutter, lecher." Inuyasha growled. "I didn't say anything wrong." Miroku whined. "Yeah, but I bet you thought it." Koga grumbled. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, guess who is coming tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked. A smile was on his face. The other two boys groaned. "Don't tell me it's Kikyo." Koga said. "Well to bad, because it is Kikyo. And you are going to be nice to my girlfriend." He told them sternly. "But why, I mean it's not like we even…" Miroku stopped whining when he saw the glare that Inuyasha gave him. Koga sighed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 _ **The next day**_

"Oh Inu-baby!" Kikyo came in and launched herself on Inuyasha. Her arms around his neck, giving him kisses all over his neck and face. Kikyo was a famous model. She was known internationally, and was the most wanted girl in all of Asia, but that was because not many knew what Kikyo was really like. But Koga and Miroku knew. Inuyasha might of known, but the other two doubted that he would care anyways. You see although she pretended to be kind, elegant, compassionate, perfect. She really was cold-hearted, cruel, ill-tempered; Koga and Miroku wished that Inuyasha would find a better girlfriend, but he would hear none of it. "I love Kikyo, and she's my girlfriend, and nothing's going to change that." He would tell them firmly.

Anyways, Koga and Miroku went into their living room to get away from the disgusting couple. You see all three boys lived together in a huge mansion, the mansion was actually situated less than a mile away from the Butterfly Jewel's house, not that they knew that.

The two boys sat down on a couch and turned on the news. A lady was reporting. "So the Jewel Cats are going to perform a concert here at the Black Rock Center. A great feat to have made, very few are invited to perform here. Now here is the manager of these incredible girls, here to describe what's going to happen tomorrow night." Jakostu appeared on the screen, Koga and Miroku gasped, and stared in shock. They looked at eachother, "No way, isn't that?" Miroku asked. "Yeah it is."

"So tomorrow night they will be performing their first performance." "So, who are these girls?" the newslady asked. "What are we to call them?" "Ah, so our lead singer, her name is Lynx , the drummer is the guitarist is Leopard, and the drummer's name is lion." "Where do these girls come from?" the lady asked, "Actually, this is their home town. You could know these girls." Then the TV was switched off.

"Hey, we were watching that mutt-face!" Koga growled at the culprit. "Oh give me a break, Kikyo told me to switch it off." Inuyasha growled back. "So, just because Kikyo the _oh-so-great-and-powerful_ told you to, doesn't mean you have to. Geez, she has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she. Well, if you're going to be so googly-eyed and pathetic, go do it somewhere else." "How dare you, Miroku! Do you feel the same way as Koga?" Inuyasha smirked, 'of course he's going to agree with me, he's my best friend.' "I hate to admit this, but, I agree with Koga." Inuyasha was shocked. Then that shock turned to anger. "Fine, come on Kikyo let's go." "Where are we going Inuyasha?" "To the mall." "Oh Inuyasha." With that the repulsive couple went out. The other two boys sighed with relief, "Finally," "You said it Koga." Miroku then turned the TV back on, to the Bachlorette. Which then started a fight between the two boys.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" "No way, we have to get some supplies for that big performance! We don't have that much time to get it ready!" "Ok, but…" "No butts! Hurry… Oof!" Kagome bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Inuyasha and, No! It couldn't be! "Kikyo?!" "How do you know my name?" she demanded. By now the girls had caught up. "Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Ayame and Sango were glaring at Kikyo. Inuyasha was looking at all four girls. "Oh, well, isn't it the lame group of losers, I remember you three now. Don't tell me you are still hung over that whole thing." This caused Ayame and Sango to surge forward, but Kagome held up her hand. "Don't girls, this piece of trash isn't worth our time." Her voice was as cold as ice, and her face, not even her eyes held any emotion. Inuyasha was getting kind of scared, even Kikyo started to back off. Kagome brushed past Kikyo and Inuyasha. "You know, I can't believe you're still into juggling, what would happen to your reputation if people found out?" She told Kikyo, quiet enough for normal people around to not hear, but Inuyasha wasn't normal, and he could hear. He also saw Kikyo blanch. But he was confused, what did Kagome mean? He was thinking about asking, but the three girls had already left.

When they got back to the mansion, Inuyasha asked "Hey Kikyo, what was that all about?" "Nothing! Just leave me alone Inuyasha!" Kikyo stormed away. 'what was that about?' Inuyasha wondered. He shrugged it off and walked into the house. Koga looked over Inuyasha's shoulder, upon finding nothing Miroku and Koga sighed in relief.

"So Inuyasha did you hear the news?" Miroku asked. "No, why?" "You remember hearing about the Jewel Cats right?" "Yeah, you're point is?" "We got tickets to check out their concert." "WHAT!" "Yeah, got a problem with it or something?" "Well, I was going to take Kikyo out to dinner tonight." Koga snorted, "Well I guess you'll just have to reschedule it." "But why?" "Don't act like a two year old Inuyasha." Miroku scolded. "We should check out these girls," Inuyasha glared at him. Miroku rushed on, "I mean we need to see who we're up against. See what their fans like about them, then we can steal their fans. Besides, I heard that Kikyo has to leave for a modeling job tomorrow anyways." "Or at least that's what she said. If that's true is a whole nother story." This part Koga mumbled. "Fine, whatever. It's late, I'm going to bed." With that he went up stairs.

 _ **Next day at 6:30 pm**_

"Ok girls are you ready?" Jakostu asked. "Yeah, we're all ready" Kagome responded. "Ok, let's get this show on the road!" He raised his fist in the air, the girls did so too. They were all pumped. With that they ran out onto the stage. "Hey everybody!" Kagome shouted on her pink-jewelified microphone. **(looks like tons of shikon jewels.)** The crowd screamed. "OK! Let's get started!" the crowd screamed again. **(dancing all alone)**

 _Dancing all alone singing dum di doe  
Dancing all alone singing dum di doe_

 _No more ringing on my phone  
No goodbye and not a sound or letter  
Maybe you don't love my anymore  
Foolish me thinking that we would last forever_

 _Dancing all alone singing dum di doe  
List'ning to the music from the radio  
Dancing all alone singing dum di doe  
Pretending I'm together with my Romeo_

 _Oh oh ee oh ee oh ee oh ee oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dum di doe  
Oh oh ee oh ee oh ee oh ee oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dum di doe_

 _No more flowers at my door  
No more dinners in the magic moonlight  
The wind blows colder than before  
Foolishly dreaming that you're holding me tight_

 _Dancing all alone singing dum di doe  
List'ning to the music from the radio  
Dancing all alone singing dum di doe  
Pretending I'm together with my Romeo_

 _Oh oh ee oh ee oh ee oh ee oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dum di doe  
Oh oh ee oh ee oh ee oh ee oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dum di doe_

 _Dancing all alone singing dum di doe  
Oh oh ee oh ee oh ee  
Oh oh ee oh ee oh ee  
Oh oh ee oh ee oh ee oh ee oh_

 _Dancing all alone singing dum di doe  
List'ning to the music from the radio  
Dancing all alone singing dum di doe  
Pretending I'm together with my Romeo_

 _Dancing all alone singing dum di doe  
List'ning to the music from the radio  
Dancing all alone singing dum di doe  
Pretending I'm together with my Romeo_

 _Oh oh ee oh ee oh ee oh ee oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dum di doe  
Oh oh ee oh ee oh ee oh ee oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dum di doe_

The whole crowd cheered. "Ok so which one of you would like to come up here? I know one of you wants to sing and dance with us." Everyone screamed. "None of you?" Kagome fake pouted. The crowd screamed louder. Well everyone except for The Shikon Shards. "Do you really not like us?" This time staring straight at those boys. She put on her best crying face. It was really easy for her, I mean, she did hide her feelings most of the time. She didn't put on fake feelings for nothing. She started to make fake tears. The boys started to shift uneasily, the whole crowd was looking at them, glaring; clearly not recognizing that they were the Shikon Shards. She hopped off the stage, agile like at cat. She walked up to the boys and extended her hand. "Will you join us?" "Why wou…" Inuyasha was about to refuse, but Miroku cut him off, "We would love to." "Alright then!" she said a little too enthusiastically. 'Man, I messed up on that. Hopefully they don't notice." She ran back up on stage, pulling the boys along with her. "Ok, just try to keep up boys. Hit it girls!" Slight smirks appeared on the girls faces. They all got up, and put up head phones, (jeweled of coarse), leaving the instrumental music to the backround boys.

 _We are the future girls!_

 _Diamonds and castle_ Kagome twirled around Inuyasha _  
Heroes, kings and battles  
A world full of shiny stones and pearls_

 _Times are now changing_ Kagome was enjoying this, so was Inuyasha, but only his eyes showed it. _  
All of this means nothing  
In this crazy universe  
Cause we're the future girls_

 _And we move round and round in circles_ Kagome and the girls started to do a dance routine. _  
Round and round again  
Cause our mission is the future  
And the future never ends_

 _We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
And the future never ends_

 _Space crew recruiters  
Data and computers  
All part of modern life on earth_

 _Faster and better  
Nothing lasts forever  
In this crazy universe  
Cause we're the future girls_

 _And we move round and round in circles  
Round and round again  
Cause our mission is the future  
And the future never ends!_

 _We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
And the future never ends_

 _We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
And the future never ends!_

 _Round and round in circles  
Round and round again  
Cause our mission is the future (future~)….._

 _And we move round and round in circles  
Round and round again  
Cause our mission is the future  
And the future never ends_

 _We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
And the future never ends!_

 _We are the future girls!_ Kagome slightly tripped, Inuyasha caught her, and kissed her, full on the lips. Everything else seemed to melt away. It was true bliss. 'She smells like vanilla and cherry. I like it, and her lips are so soft.' 'What am I doing? Who cares? I feel like I'm in heaven.' But then they pulled whole crowd 'awed' They both blushed.

 **(future girls)**

**I know I should have made it longer, I'm so mean, but don't worry, this isn't the last time.**

 **If you want a picture of the three girls band outfits, hopefully you can see this. I'm not sure though.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo was bawling at school. She had seen the video of him kissing Kagome. "You are such a two-timer!" "And you aren't?" Kagome said coldly. "Why don't you stay out of it?" Kikyo hissed. "So are you still refusing to tell Inuyasha about him?" Kikyo started to grow pale at this. "W-whatever do you mean?" "Oh, I don't know… so how is Hojo?" "Hojo?" Kikyo was trying to play innocent. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "Hmmm, so she hasn't told you. Well I'll let her explain." She started to walk away. "It doesn't matter anyways Kagome, he was sick of you anyways." Kikyo hissed. Kagome stopped in her tracks. "I know." She said coldly.

It was in the middle of the day, when a "new" student came to class. "Hello class, guess who is coming back today?" All the girls started to giggle, "Hojo!" they all squealed, well all except the Jewel Cats.

After class, Kagome went outside alone. "Kagome!" Someone called, she tensed up, she recognized that voice. "Kagome, hey Kagome dear." "Don't call me dear." She turned around to face Hojo. "What do you want?" Hojo looked at the ground. "I was thinking, and I realized that you are the only one for me. I want to become your boyfriend again. Well, if you'll have me." "No." "Excuse me?" "I said no." Hojo grew angry. "Why not!?" "Because you broke my heart Hojo. After all that you said and did, after all the lies you told me, you expect me to all of a sudden forgive you? Well no! I won't forgive you! You broke my heart, and lost your chance." With that she started to walk away, when something grabbed her hand roughly. "Let me go Hojo." "No." with that he pulled her close. She was struggling to break free, "Please stop." She begged, he then kissed her. She kept on struggling. He just pulled her closer. Then he fell to the ground. She looked up and met two beautiful golden eyes. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. Her eyes were cold and unfeeling. "yeah." With that, she walked away.

As soon as she got far enough away, so that no one could see her. She walked into a small alleyway, it was between the gym and the rest of the school. She walked far enough in, so that she was in complete darkness. No one could see her. She sat down, brought her knees up to her face, buried her head. And cried. She let all of those tears that she had held back for the past 8 years out. She let all of that sadness that she always refused to show, she let it all out. Ever since that fateful day 8 years ago she held it in, but she never let it out. Not once, up until now. "Why me?" she thought. She then felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder. She looked up, and once more found those golden eyes. "Mind telling me why you're crying, because I'm pretty sure it's not just from today. Please, I want to know." Her eyes grew cold and unfeeling again. "Why would you want to know?" "Because every time I see you, you always cover up your feelings. But I can still see a speck of emotion in your eyes, sadness. People shouldn't hide away their feelings. They should let it out." "No." "Why?" "People's emotions are special. I don't truly have those feelings." "I doubt that." Kagome gave him a surprised look. "What do you mean?" "You have feelings, they are all just locked away. You're just scared." Kagome snorted, "What would I be scared of?" "You don't want to be hurt again. Your scared of showing your feelings, only to be thrown away like a hated doll again." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha knew that he won. "Fine, I'll tell you about my past."

 _ **Flash back to 8 years ago**_

"Daddy, daddy look at this!" a young Kagome showed her father a beautiful crystal. "Oh, that's beautiful… get inside!" Kagome's father rushed her inside and pushed her into a closet. She heard her father lock it. She peeped through a key hole and saw her father do the same to her brother in a different closet. **(I don't know Kagome's mom's real name so just work with me.)** "Luna, I need you to get out of here, go hide!" Kagome's father pleaded. "No Jack, I will not, you are my husband. I can't just go hide when you are in the line of danger." Before Jack could reply, the door burst open with a BANG! "So, where are you Higurashi?!" a man roared. Kagome started to silently quake with fear. "Onigumo." Jack growled. "Aw, no need to be that way, _partner_." "We are not partners anymore." Jack hissed back. "Now, give me what I'm looking for, or else, I'll kill you." "Over my dead body." "Fine." Onigumo pulled out a revolver and shot her father six times. Kagome pressed her hands on the cabinet door, trying to get out. She couldn't push through. 'no, daddy no!' she thought.

"Now dear, will you tell me?" "Never you murderer!" Onigumo sighed, "I really do hate killing women." His voice was mocking, "Oh well." He shot Kagome's mother three times. Kagome then heard muffled sounds coming from the closet her brother Sota was hiding in. 'NO! Please, keep quiet Sota, please!' Too late. Onigumo kicked her parents' bodies away. He walked closer and closer to the closet. He then lunged and forcefully broke open the closet door. There was her little brother, sobbing and quaking in fear and grief. Onigumo raised his gun, and shot her little brother so many times that it mangled his body. Kagome screamed silently, she couldn't get anything out. With that Onigumo scanned the room with his bright red eyes, looking for any more lives in the house for him to kill. Upon finding nothing, he left.

She just sat there for what seemed like forever, not knowing what to do. Then when she had processed everything that happened, she screamed in agony. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She started banging on the closet door. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! This isn't possible, it can't be, it just can't be!" She held her face in her hands, her eyes opened wide. "No, I did nothing! I could have done something, and yet I didn't! Why me! Why am I so weak? ! Why did I let my emotions get the better of me?!" Then her eyes closed, when she opened them, her eyes were cold yet determined. "I won't let my emotions get the better of me. If it's my emotions that killed my family, then I'll stop having them, I'll lose them, I'll get rid of them. That way I can protect others, that way I won't have to suffer anymore."

Eventually people found her. They forced the door open. Most of them were shocked. You could see the dried tears on her, but now all they saw was a girl whose eyes were cold, if not empty. She was taken in to the police, she told her story. They called her brave, 'no' she thought, 'I wasn't brave, I was cowardly, and foolish. People who let their emotions get the better of them should not be called brave.' After the interrogation she was given to the orphanage.

No one wanted her though, who would? She was a cold girl who had a terrible past. The only friends she made were Sango and Ayame who she met at school. Even though they became best friends, it took time. At first she wouldn't let them close, she would keep pushing them away from her. But eventually because of their persistence, she caved in. Other than her friends, her only consolation was music. She was a gifted singer, her friends, coming from rich family's had bought tons of music supplies. Eventually they started a band, Kagome got a boyfriend, everything was happy.

Then it was that awful day. Kagome was going to Hojo's house to work on a school project together. He told her to not come to his house on Thursdays, but the project was due the next day so she had no choice. She rang the door bell twice. No one answered, but it was unlocked. She opened the door, and there right in front of her very eyes, was her _boyfriend_ making out with the most popular girl in the school, Kikyo Miko. They were kissing passionately; Kikyo's arms were around his neck, Hojo's arms around her waist. Kagome dropped the supplies, and ran away. From then on, she sweared to never let her emotions out to no one other than her best friends. She would keep her emotions in check.

 _ **Present**_

Inuyasha's feeling were mixed. He was pissed at Kikyo, Hojo, and Onigumo. He wanted to get revenge for her, but he wanted to comfort Kagome. He was saddened at Kagome, he pitied her. He felt as though he needed to protect her. He didn't know why, since when did he care about girls other than Kikyo. Maybe it was because Kikyo was partly why Kagome was hurt? He didn't know.

Kagome then felt something, something that she never expected. She felt arms embrace her, she felt her head being gently pulled to someone's massive chest. She looked up to see those beautiful golden eyes yet again. Those eyes were comforting somehow. Then she smirked, you know for being 'Diamond the future girl.' You're not quite what I expected." Inuyasha reddened. "Y-you know about that? But how did you figure it out?" "Well, it's quite obvious, you have the same silver hair, same eyes, same puppy ears, same name, even the same girlfriend." "Yeah, well what about you? I know that you have an amazing voice and sing everyday in a spare classroom." Kagome paled. "Y- _you_ know about that?" "Yeah, but why would you want to hide it?" She looked away. "It's complicated." Inuyasha decided not to press further. "We should probably go to class." Kagome got up and brushed her pants off. She put her brown leather jacket with fur collar on. She walked away. Inuyasha watched her walk away, her hair in its braid swinging back and forth. Then he noticed something, it was a burn mark in the shape of a diamond. It was the same mark as the one Lynx of the Jewel Cats had. It was also the same mark as a very special girl he knew when he was little had. Inuyasha was still wondering about this as he walked to class.

 **My new account pic is of the girl's band outfits. Just so you know.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"So you found her?" Miroku asked. For once, he was serious. He had known Inuyasha since they were five, Koga had known them since they were seven. Koga and Miroku both knew how much this girl meant to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been searching for this girl for years. Ever since he first met her eight years ago he had been desperate to find her again. His best friends didn't know exactly what happened between him and this girl, but they knew it must have been something special. "So who do you think it is?" Koga said. "Kagome Higurashi." "WHAT!" Koga started to choke on the cookie he was eating, Miroku patted his back. "That cold-hearted girl that apparently sings really well, but still seems cruel; are you sure?" "Positive, she has the mark." "Multiple probably have that mark. Are you sure you aren't mistaking her, just like how you did with Kikyo?" Miroku asked. "Kikyo was a mistake, but not this time. Kagome even has the explanation on why she all of a sudden disappeared."

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"She's like him." Both Ayame and Sango looked up. "You're not talking about?" Ayame asked. "Yeah, that boy I met all those years ago." "Who is it?" Ayame asked again. "Inuyasha." "What? But you described the boy you met as having black hair and black eyes, not even dog ears." "I know, but it's the same disposition, annoying at times, sweet at others." Ring! Ring! Ring! The telephone started to ring. Ayame answered it. "Hello? Jakostu? Wait you're kidding right? Yes, I know that you would never make a joke about this. Yes, yes I know. Ok, we'll be right over." Ayame hung up the phone, "Ok girls, get your band outfits on!" She commanded excitedly.

 _ **About 15 minutes later**_

"You finally are here. Now come on and get into the recording room." The girls walked in only to see the Shikon Shards. Kagome and Sango were shocked, Ayame was smiling. Kagome was shocked, she quickly recovered. Kagome might know him, but Lynx didn't. Besides, she couldn't afford to get emotional. 'No emotions' she checked herself. 'Remember, emotions is what makes you suffer in the end.' "Ok, let's get this started." She said without any emotion at all. The other two girls flinched and looked at each other. 'She still can't get over it.' They thought. Onyx and Sapphire **(Koga and Miroku)** both looked at Inuyasha. He didn't seem bothered by it. 'I'm going to make her see that emotions do matter.' "Great." He responded. Everyone picked up their instruments. "Ok, please let us start." Inuyasha told the group.

 _I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland_

 _You catch me with a stare  
I follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
I guess you need to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration_

 _One kiss from you I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
Every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

 _I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me…_

The singing all of a sudden stopped. Everyone was looking at Kagome. Her eyes were wide, her face turned pale. She then ran out of the room. She knew that song. It was the special song that that boy and her made so long ago. It was bringing so many memories and emotions back, things that she had tried to hide away. They were coming back; she had to get away from here. She had to get control of herself. She ran out of the room. She ran out of the building and into the streets. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. She ended up at a park, the same park that so many years ago she had met that boy. She was at the cherry tree. The same tree that also had been the place of their last meeting.

She started to breathe harder. She started to breathe faster. Her heart was racing, pounding hard against her chest. So many feelings started to come up, she wanted it all to stop, but it wouldn't it just kept coming. "No! I have to stop this! I don't want it! Why! After all that I've done to keep them away! I don't want any more pain!" She took out a pocket knife, opened it, and made a thin slice on the top of her wrist. She winced at it. She sighed, she had lost. All that she had tried for so many years was gone, down the drain. She was about to make another thin slice when someone grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see golden eyes. Golden eyes that were pleading with her to stop. She looked away. "Are you really the one?" "Excuse me?" Inuyasha turned her around. His appearance had changed, he had black hair, black eyes, and no dog ears. He looked exactly like the boy she had met all these years ago. "No." she told him. "Are you sure, you have the same mark as that girl did. The diamond shape on your neck, just above your shoulder." "No, I'm not her." "Oh, ok."

Inuyasha changed back to his normal form and walked away. As soon as he was far enough away Kagome turned to face the tree. Her head bent toward the ground, a few tears started to fall on the grass. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Little did she know that Inuyasha had heard her. She started to walk away. He started to follow her. Only to be interrupted by Kikyo. "Oh Inu-baby!" she hugged him (more like tackled him). "Kikyo get off me." "But why Inu-baby?" "Did you forget already? I saw you kissing Naraku." "But Inu he forced me." She whined. "That's crap and you know it." He told her coldly. "Like I said, we're through." Her whiny face contorted into a smirk. "Ok, so I didn't really love you. So what? You're not going to interrupt the plan." "What plan?" "The plan to utterly crush Kagome Higurashi." "WHAT!" "Yep, she should not have escaped eight years ago. My Naru-baby is going to finish what his father started, on the anniversary actually." "What do you…" then it came back, the terrible past that Kagome had gone through. The terrible things that she had seen. He remembered that exactly eight years ago Kagome had witness her entire family get brutally slaughtered. "Kikyo you bi-!" "Oh, not very nice Inuyasha. This was meant to happen. She was supposed to die eight years ago, we're just fulfilling Onigumo's dream, that's all." Inuyasha tried to run around Kikyo, she kept moving to block his way. Frustrated he pushed her out of the way, "don't move Inuyasha, I've got a gun. One more step, and I'll shoot you." He turned around a knocked the gun out of Kikyo's hands. He then ran after Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Kagome was walking alone, by now it was dark. She was all alone, she liked that. No one was there for her to interrupt her thoughts. "Do you want to erase your emotions?" She turned around to find a man. You could call him handsome, if you were into evil looking guys. "What do you mean?" "Just as I said, do you want to erase your emotions? If you do, I can do it." "Why should I trust you?" she asked suspiciously. "Because I have suffered the same pain as you have, and I erased my emotions. I can help you learn." He extended his hand. She was hesitant; she didn't really know what to do. She eventually accepted his hand. **(no not in marriage)**.

"Perfect." His voice turned cold and harsh. She looked up fear in her eyes. She then recognized him. He had the same hair, same eyes. "Onigumo!" "Oh no dear, I'm his son, Naraku. But don't worry, that doesn't change anything. I'm still going to kill you." She stood frozen in fear.

Her vision started to turn red, she saw images of her family flash before her. Her father with the six bullet wounds in a pool of his and her mother's blood on the ground. Her mother toppled on top of her father. Her brother collapsed half in the closet half out, all bloody and mangled. All limp, like thrown away dolls. Her breathing started to get shaky, her heart beating faster, her breathing even faster. She clutched at her heart with her free hand. Her wide eyes staring straight ahead only fear showing through. She couldn't take it anymore. Her vision changed from red to fading black. She saw golden eyes, before everything turned to black.

She woke up in her own bed. Her head shot up out of bed, "NO!" her breathing was fast she tried to get out of bed, but Inuyasha held her back. "Stop! I need to save them!" Her eyes widened, and her breathing slowed down. She looked around, there were her friends, all of them, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha. "Hey," she looked at Inuyasha. She quickly looked away. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Inuyasha, why don't you take Kagome outside, she looks like she needs it." Ayame asked him. "Ok."

When they got outside, "I couldn't save my family that day, and I couldn't save myself yesterday either. I must be pretty worthless." "That's not true." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "What do you mean?" He looked down at her. "Exactly what I said, you're not worthless. Actually to me you're worth more than diamonds." Inuyasha turned to look at the sunset. "I remember that when I was younger, and I first met you, the most important thing I remember about you was that everyday your eyes would always sparkle like diamonds. You were so special, ever since you disappeared all I've done is search for you." "Y-you mean you're not angry at me?" "Why would I be angry at you?" "Well, I just disappeared all of a sudden, without a warning, without a goodbye. I just figured that you would hate me for that." "No, I'm not angry, I just kept searching. That's all I've done these past eight years. When I finally found you though, the thing that I most enjoyed about you was gone. The sparkle in your eyes disappeared, and your emotions were gone to." He turned to face her again, "I want the real you back Kagome." Her eyes started to tear up, "b-but I'm afraid Inuyasha, I don't want to be hurt anymore. I want to have emotions, I really do, but I can't take it. I don't think I'll be able to take another heartbreak." Inuyasha hugged her, putting her face in his chest. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you. I'll make sure that you aren't hurt again." Kagome lifted her face up, "Trust me Kagome." Kagome smiled, her eyes got their old sparkle back, "ok, I trust you." The two faced the sunset again.

 _ **3 months later**_

Naraku and Kikyo were now in jail, convicted for attempted murder and were sentenced to a lifetime in jail. As for the Shikon Shards and the Jewel Cats, well they combined bands. They were now called the Shikon Jewel. The most popular band ever to be seen. Sango and Miroku were now married, so were Koga and Ayame. As for Inuyasha and Kagome they were engaged. They were now at a concert.

 _I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland_

 _You catch me with a stare  
I follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
I guess you need to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration_

 _One kiss from you I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
Every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

 _I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

 _I dream of you every night  
Feel like I'm losing my mind  
This feelin just getting stronger  
My head is spinnin around  
You play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer_

 _One kiss from you I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
Every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

 _I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

 _You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist  
Every time that we kiss_

 _I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland_

 _I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
Ooh it's heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss_

 _You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss _

With that all three love couples kissed.

THE END

 **So did you like? Please review**


End file.
